Attracted
by TheHappyLesbian
Summary: "Are we having a sleepover or is this your way of telling me you're attracted to me?" Rizzoli/Isles pairing. Rated M


**Story: **Attracted  
**Fandom: **Rizzoli and Isles**  
Pairing: **Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **"_Are we having a sleepover, or is this your way of telling me you're attracted to me?_"  
**Word Count: **2,464**  
Warning: **Sexual acts between two very beautiful women :) Still not seeing how that's bad...  
**Disclaimer: **Oh how I wish I owned them.

____

_Based on everyone's favourite line in the first episode. I am in love with this show! Definately my favourite fandom right now! 3_

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Apparently the word "privacy" goes out the window when someone's out to get you. It certianly did for me. So what do I do? I leave my apartment and go to the one place I know I can feel safe, and have my space. Well, not so much space, but it's a place where I can be with the one person I don't mind seeing everyday.

She opens the door and a smile appears on her face. I take a good look at her and smile back. The wind is blowing through her hair, causing it to go everywhere, and she looks amazing. At ease, I guess would be a good term. And that's when I think she's most beautiful. That, and the fact that when she's at work, she has gloves and booties on and her hand is inside some rotting corpse's chest.

_"Why do you always look like you're about to do a photo shoot?" _I ask. She just smiles, her lips pursed together tightly, and lets me in.

We go into the kitchen and I take off my leather jacket and hand it to Maura. She gives me a glass of water before walking to the other side of the counter. I see a very small movement, but I look down only to see a big ass tortise, turtle, whatever on the floor. _"God, what is that?" _I yell, pointing at that...thing.

_"Shh, you'll scare him." _Maura says quickly.

Scare HIM? HIM? _"He's alive?" _I retort.

_"His name is Bass." _Oh, a great name for a turtle. _"__Geochelone sulcata, African Spurred Tortise. I've had him since he was like this big." _She motions with her fingers how big he was. She moves over and grabs a strawberry and bends down to feed it to him. Hmm, nice view. The turtle just sits there, with his head in it's shell. And she likes these pets, why? Well, this is the woman who loves dead people.

* * *

So, we sat on her sofa and talked for a little while, and then she took me to her spare bedroom. I don't wanna sleep, but she insists. I've learned that arguing with Maura Isles is like arguing with a wall. It won't budge.

I just stand in the doorway while she gets everything ready for me. I watch as she moves around the room quickly. How did I get this woman as my best friend? She's everything. Sweet, really intelligent, beautiful, and so much more. If you haven't guessed it yet, I am rather attracted to her too. Quickly getting out of my thoughts, I ask her a random question. _"So, how long can a person go without sleeping?"_

And naturally, she gives me all the facts. _"Hallucinations, begin by day four. Followed by: slurred speech, short attention span, and death._" She says it like it's the most common thing, and I can't help but to let out a small laugh. Only she can make such a bad thing sound nice.

_"You're better than Wikipedia,_" I say, noticing the glare she gave me after I said it.

Quickly, she goes on a rant talking about how Wikipedia isn't right most of the time. Can't say I really am listening too well. Just as she gets finished talking, the doorbell rings. After you find out somebody's after you, a doorbell ringing in the middle of the night is the last thing you really want to hear.

I look out the bedroom door and Maura quickly assures me that it's just somebody dropping something off. At...what time is it? At 12:30 at night? I turn around to ask Maura who it is, but she's already scattered out of the room. I lean my ear against the door, unable to hear anything, so I open it slightly and it's...Gabriel Dean? The FBI guy? I can't really hear the conversation, but it looks like Maura's rushing him. I look out once more, seeing him turning to leave and I quickly shut the door and lay down on the bed.

I hear her footsteps coming closer so it's no suprise that I hear a knock on the door. In a slightly bothered tone, I yell _"Go away, I'm asleep"_ to her. Does that stop her from coming in? Of course not. She closes the door behind her and smiles down at me before climbing into bed next to me. Maura, Maura Isles, in bed, next to me. She's so close, and it's making me nervous. I could reach out, touch her hand, her body, her face. She's that close. I'm trying to gather my thoughts so quickly, that I don't even realize the next words that come out of my mouth. _"Are we having a sleepover, or is this your way of telling me you're attracted to me?" _Damnit, yeah, I said that.

Maura just chuckles a bit. I figure she's just taking it in a playful way. She turns her head towards mine and a smile is on her face. Whenever she smiles, I can't help but smile myself. She does that to me. She reaches over and puts her hand on my arm. Geez, I feel like my shirt is going to burn off from the heat of that little touch. We just lay there like that for a while. She slowly traces patters on my arms with her fingers. I don't think she knows the effect this is having on me. Either that, or she's just plain cruel. We've never laid in bed together, nor has she ever been this close for this long. I love it, but I don't know what the hell is going on. But I tell you, I'm not gonna stop it anytime soon. I'm relaxed as much as I can when I hear a loud noise, like someone trying to open a door.

I sit up quickly and so does Maura. She runs her hand soothingly over my arm, trying to calm me down. _"No it's okay, it's just Bass." _But at that moment, I don't know what I'm more afraid of...the noise, or the fact that Maura is mere inches from my face. She quietly reassures me that it's okay again, but I don't know what she's talking about. I lay back onto the bed again, and she looks down at me. "Yes." Yes? What yes?

"Yes what?" I ask, not fully understanding.

She just chuckles and lowers herself onto her arm, still looking at me. "Yes, this is my way," she moves closer, "of telling you," even closer, "that I'm attracted to you." That was all I needed to wrap my arm around her neck and pull her down, claiming her lips in a heated kiss.

**Third Person POV**

Jane's hands trailed down Maura's back as the kiss was continued. A growl was heard as Jane's hands reached Maura's firm ass. By this time, Maura was fully on top of Jane. She grinded her hips into Jane's, aching for more contact. Jane gripped Maura's ass even tighter, pulling the blonde as close as she could get. She moaned as she felt Maura's tongue slid into her mouth, battling her own. This was a battle she happily lost. The taste of Maura in her mouth was intoxicating, so when Maura pulled away, she couldn't help but be disappointed. She took a long, deep breath, getting the oxygen back into her lungs. Maura sat up, still straddling Jane's hips, and pulled her up as well. Jane's arms wrapped around Maura's waist and Maura's hands found their way to the hem of Jane's shirt. As if asking for approval, she looked into Jane's eyes. Her brown eyes had gone almost completely black. She saw the lust, the liquid sex pooled up, waiting to be released. Slowly, she slid Jane's shirt up, revealing her toned abdomen, and her amazing bra-clad breasts that Maura had only dreamt about. The dreams could not compare to the real thing. Once the shirt was off, she tossed it onto the floor, where all their other clothing would soon end up.

Maura put her hands on either side of Jane's face and kissed her again before trailing down and placing kisses on her neck. She reached her pulse point and bit down softly, sucking on the newly found skin. "Oh God Maura, more," she heard Jane moan, and she was glad to do just that. She moved her hands to her breasts and massaged them roughly, eliciting several more moans out of the brunette. She moved back up and kissed Jane again, whilst her hands moved around to her back, unhooking the offending material and pulling it off.

Before Maura could do anything else, Jane quickly turned around and pinned her hands above her head. "Don't think you're the only one in control here," Jane husked, her voice full of desire. Carefully, she pulled the, what she could only guess was expensive, shirt off of Maura. She looked down only to see that Maura wasn't wearing a bra. She looked up and smirked at the blonde before bending down and taking a nipple into her mouth.

"Jane!" She yelled as she moved her hands into Jane's hair. Her tongue swirled around Maura's nipple as she pinched the other between two fingers, knowing that it would drive her crazy. Her other hand traveled downward, finding the button on Maura's pants. She moved over and started to suck on the other nipple as she moved both her hands down to unbutton the pants. Maura arched her hips just enough to get the trousers off. She kicked them off and reversed, pinning Jane on the bed again. Slowly, she reached down, her hand slipping under the waistband of Jane's sweatpants. Her fingers trailed lightly over the wet lace covering Jane's sex. She heard a loud moan of approval from her lover and traced her fingers over the thong again, a bit harder this time. She leaned up and kissed Jane once more before crawling downward. She licked a path down her stomach, to the top of her pants.

"Are you sure?" She asked. After hearing Jane groan and nod, she preceded to slid the sweats down, her thong going with it. The smell of Jane's arousal filled Maura up as she dipped her head between Jane's legs. Pressing a kiss to her wet core, her tongue darted out, tasting the juices. The first taste alone would have been enough to make Maura come. She felt Jane's back arch up and she dipped her tongue deep inside. Her fingers ran over Jane's entrance teasingly and her thumb barely brushed over her clit.

"Oh God Maura," Jane moaned. Maura moaned as she tasted Jane. The vibrations, along with Maura's tongue were enough to bring Jane over the edge. She spasmed and then became rigid as the intense wave of pleasure went through her body. Maura looked up from between Jane's legs and crawled up her body. She leaned down and captured Jane's lips in a breathtaking kiss and sometime during it, Jane reversed positions and had Maura pinned to the bed, her knee rubbing against her wetness.

"My turn," Jane grinned as she crawled down Maura's body.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

Wow. I have never been that exhausted. Slowly I'm waking up, fully expecting to find Jane lying in my arms. I open my eyes and...she's not there. My self respect, and my respect for Jane have both lowered significantly in such a short time. I can't believe I actually let her do this. But then again, I never considered Jane the type to fuck and run. I guess that I was wrong. I roll over the bed, taking in the scent that's so...so, Jane. I sit up on my bed and stretch my arms out before standing up. I look around to see Jane's clothes off the floor.

As I'm pulling on my shirt from last night, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a pair of lips on my neck. My frown quickly turns into a grin as I turn around in the arms of Jane. I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her softly.

She chuckles and I look at her questioningly. "You thought I would leave you." I feel the heat rising in my cheeks and I bury my face in her neck. "I'm not going anywhere," she says. I look back up. I can see the seriousness in her eyes. "I'm not," she whispers.

I pull her in and kiss her. "I believe you," I whisper on her lips. I pull back a bit. "I'm not going anywhere either."

"I know," she whispers as her hands run up and down my back.

I reach around and grab her hands. "If we do anything, we won't make it to work," I mention as I entwine our fingers. "And we need to go to work." It's hard for me to even talk because right now she's kissing my neck, making it very difficult for me to wanna leave. "Jane, later," I say, pulling back. She grins at me and nods.

She walks out of the room slowly. Tease. She knows that if she stays in here while I get dressed, we won't make it to work. I grab my clothes and sit them on the bed before lying back on it myself. The smile on my face is irremovable. I think to myself, how did I get so lucky? This woman has been in my dreams since we started working together, and now, she's my...wait, what is she? My girlfriend? Partner? Hot lesbian lover? Well, whatever she is, we're together, and that's all that matters right now. I'm falling in love with this girl, I know it.

* * *

_Possible sequel? IDK_


End file.
